Charline Morin
Charline Morin '''is a character in High School Life of Hell. She holds the title of Super High School Level Artist'. . After visiting several museums of art in her home country of France, Charline decided to pursue her title. Appearance Charline is a tall, curvy young woman who usually dons a green smock and purple dress shirt. She also wears a pair of simple boots and lilac skirt which the smock all but covers. She wears a belt full of artist supplies around her waist and hips. She has long, magenta colored hair which she wears in a pony tail. It reaches her mid-back at full length. Her eyes are a light hazel color, and a lilac bow holds her hair up. Personality Charline is a quiet, creative young woman who is almost always absorbed in some form of art. If she’s not sketching something down, she’s searching for ideas for something else. Despite being creative, however, she has a very hard time coming up with ideas on her own and has to rely on observations or others to come up with things. She hates this about herself, and often lets stress and anxiety overcome her. She is very skilled in all normal art forms, however, she does not see this in herself. She has very low self-esteem and pride for her work, and often sees it as bad, despite it selling very well. She does not take criticism well, and seems to always be thinking others are judging her or her work, even if there is no proof of this at all. Because of these tendencies, she hates crowds and can also be seen as anti-social. She likes to keep to herself, and becomes rather upset and stressed when around lots of others or loud noises. She has rather delicate sensibilities and will become upset over almost the smallest thing. She hates surprises, and has a weak heart for horror or gore of any type, showing this often when seeing blood or a crime scene. She also has a strong dislike for abstract forms of art, which also branches out into forms of music. She is secretly jealous of those who can come up with original ideas and forms of art on their own, which often makes her grow to think people have something against her when they display such works to her. She is also a bit of a hopeless romantic, and has a bad habit of getting a nose-bleed at the slightest of things she finds attractive, although she will try and hide it or excuse herself. She also often blushes when embarrassed, and doesn’t know what to do in romantic situations. During her stay in the school, she displayed a bad habit of self harm when upset, often yanking at her hair or clawing at her own skin. She has many cuts on her a lot, usually from these causes. During her own murder trial, she showed her jealousy also expands into the area of romance. Having a crush on Yoshi, simply seeing a photo of him and Hana together, smiling, fueled her enough to make her snap and accept the offer from the mole to murder the J-Pop star. She showed clear signs of insanity and an almost 'yandere' nature during this time, snapping completely once she was found guilty, even, claiming Hana got what she deserved. She showed no remorse for her actions, and it is not known if stress or clear mental instability caused this in her. History Pre-Imprisonment Charline grew up in France for all of her childhood. Given the many museums found within her home country, it was only a matter of time before she visited one. Her school took a field trip to one when she was still in grade school, and she was astounded. The many classical works of art displayed such feeling and meaning, and it amazed her how someone could express themselves so easily. She had never been an expressive child, and was always very shy and quiet. Seeing the museum sparked creativity and a sense of self worth in her. From that day onward, she began to dabble in the fine arts, painting and sketching relentlessly in hopes of improving her skill and one day being able to express herself like the artists she admired. However, she learned her mind was usually empty of ideas, and she had to rely on outside sources for inspiration, even though she had immeasurable skill at her disposal. Eventually, her skills sharpened and her junior high art instructor entered her works in various competitions. recognizing her talent even then. She won many prizes, and became known for her skill by the time she entered high school around her area. At first, she was reluctant to accept Heaven’s Summit Academy’s invitation. This was due to her anti-social and fearful nature, but she eventually accepted upon being convinced by her family and teachers that it would only advance her skills further. She entered the academy at the age of 16. High School Life of Hell Charline was scared by being imprisoned in the school, knowing something was wrong from the very beginning when she saw the barred windows and doors. When her suspensions were confirmed, the already naturally scared artist became hysterical. She managed to calm down once the others talked her into it, but she never let her guard down, despite that. She was the one to discover Daichi's body first, having went to the library to return a book she borrowed. She screamed when she stumbled upon the sight, collapsing into a shaking and stuttering mess, even when the others joined her at the crime scene. She obviously sat out the investigation, going far away from the scene out of her fear of corpses and gore; she felt very ill at even the mere sight, and it was all too much for her. She didn't talk much during the trial, either, but was just as bothered as before when she saw Neil be executed right before her eyes, almost passing out. Despite now trusting the others even less, she let the others talk her into attending the pool party with them. Although she mostly just napped during it, she did have fun, learning to like the others somewhat. However, she was once again thrown into shock and fear at Nobu and Shiori's death, and her little bit of trust shattered. Tsubaki's execution only further put her on edge, and she was ready to never leave her room again afterwards. Somehow, she dragged herself out of her dorm, and joined the other's for breakfast. She was obviously anxious, but Yoshi's presence calmed her. She found herself smiling around him and feeling safe, and her already light feelings of admiration for the fellow creative student grew into a crush of sorts. She stuck with him as they explored the third floor, and they had a good time together discussing their thoughts and worries about their situation and seeing the new sights the school had to offer. At first, she was not affected by Monokuma's motive. She was not a killer, and was too shy and scared to ever think of becoming one. When she received an unmarked vanilla envelope under her door from the mole, however, her thoughts changed. Seeing their plans, that were already set up and waiting for her to use, paired with the photo of Yoshi and Hana happily being together, something in her snapped. She hated seeing her with him like that. She grew to hate Hana, and her triggered anger and jealously caused her to act without thinking and accept the plan, bloodthirsty. She killed her without thinking, helping set up the final pieces to the murder plan. She took the information on Konan's sword from the file, and made a replica of it in the art room in secret. The mole set the fire, and she retrieved the button to trigger the catapult once everything was in place, not knowing the mole had sent a similar envelope to Yoshi, who she planned to escape the school with. Everything went according to plan, and Hana was killed. Charline felt victorious, but held it in a good act of fear and repulsion at the trauma of the scene. However, she was found out using information the other's found, and sent to execution. However, not before she completely snapped. She made it clear she was glad Hana was dead, and her insanity leaked through. She started crying, screaming, and even started to tell Yoshi she loved him, but she was cut short by Monokuma starting her execution and dragging her off. She was then executed. Relationships Yoshi Matsumoto Yoshi and Charline were not close in the beginning, but before long, they grew closer. Charline admired him due to his fellow artistic nature, and the two seemed to be able to stand each other rather well. They comforted each other with their presence, and Yoshi considered her his only friend in the school. However, Charline saw him in a different light. She had developed a small crush on him, and only truly became aware of it after she received the photo showing him and Hana together. She became extremely jealous, and killed Hana, claiming it was all for Yoshi. She wanted to leave the school with him, and her level of love had grown to a level of insanity. She behaved in an almost yandere nature towards Yoshi, but he only ever saw her as a friend, even when she tried to admit her love to him before she was executed. Hana Inoue Charline never liked Hana's rude and egotistical nature, but her anger and hatred towards her really sparked once she saw the photo of her and Yoshi together. She grew downright jealous and hateful towards her, so much so that she plotted to murder her, and succeeded. Hana never cared about Charline and saw her as whiny and weak, even up until her death. Execution Pop Art! Charline was found guilty and executed in Chapter 13, using the execution known as Pop Art!Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased